A New Terror In Town
by RoxasAWanderer
Summary: What happens when everyone except Sly and Bentley went to Japan? Bentley and Sly will have to pull off a big job to stop someone very alike.
1. A New Terror In Town

Sly Cooper

"Come on…let's get this mission over with!"

Chapter 1

"_Briefing"_

_  
_The Sly Gang was currently waiting in their safehouse in a dangerous part of Venice, Italy. A new 'villain' was in town, Vera. Bentley didn't think that her name suited herself. She was the last thing that would give people hope; she was the figure that stood out as terror. Everyone in Venice feared her; even the police force feared her. She was a raccoon just like Sly, except she knew a lot more then Sly when it came to being a thief. Sly was shocked to hear that someone is better than him at stealing. Bentley was even more shocked when they realized someone smarter than him was on the opposite team.

Bentley planned to get reconnaissance on the group members. They were having a big party tonight and no one would notice Sly taking pictures of the marvelous group below. After Sly has taken the reconnaissance photos he would have to wait another hour, undetected from local police. After the hour was up he would change back into his thieving clothes and make his way outside. He will follow Vera to her safehouse, all thieves would have to have one. After she went inside the safehouse, Sly will jump on a building where he can take some photos of her gang. Sly will have to stay near darkness so he can't get caught. After Sly is done he will return to the his safehouse and Bentley will process the photos and devise a plan.

Murray was off with the other group members, Sly and Bentley agreed to let them stay in Japan for a while. Sly knew something was up. No one could be a better thief then him; he had the Thievus Racoonus and a few other tricks. Bentley decided not to lay out the plans yet, but they decided to observe their enemy. Vera was better then Sly, but she looked nothing like Sly Cooper. Vera had black pants that latched onto her because if they were baggy she would be easily seen. The black pants reached above her ankles then it was cut short. She had a regular black shirt that also latched onto her body. She wore no shoes, only socks were seen. Her black socks matched the rest of her clothing, she must not like being seen. She had the same black mask tied around her eyes, just like Sly. She had a trench coat it reached all the way down to her feet and the upper-part reached her ears. The coat was buttoned near the middle part, starting near her breast and ending below her thighs. She must have worn the coat only when she is 'off duty.' Her hair was a dazzling crimson that flowed through the evening air.

"Ok, Bentley, enough with the descriptions I can see her through my Binoculars also." Said Sly

"Well I was just making sure. Also where is her intelligence manager? I want to catch a glimpse of the person who is 'better' than me." Exclaimed Bentley

"Calm down, we don't need the whole neighborhood knowing that there is famous raccoon inside of here!" said Sly calmly

"Famous raccoon? Hey Sly don't forget that all of the group helped earn your high reputation and also are part of it." Said Bentley

"Sorry, it's just wrong…that someone is better than me at stealing things. That is what I…I mean we are known for. We got to catch this thief. I want to learn how she does the job and still has time to look that good!" laughed Sly at the last remark.

"Well, suit up buddy we're in for a long night of planning and reconnaissance photos." Sighed Bentley

"No problem partner." At the last remark Sly ran into the bathroom and pulled on his thieving clothes, his mask remained on since he felt naked without it. He grabbed the cane and opened the door. The night breeze hit Sly's fur and brushed against his legs. He felt cold, something he hasn't felt in a while. He grabbed the nearest pole near him and climbed to the rooftops. Bentley and Sly were ready to start after the long brief of what was about to happen.


	2. A Foretold Night

Chapter 2

"_A foretold night"_

Sly frantically hopped from rooftop to rooftop. Interpol guards were now alert that Sly Cooper was around. Carmelita was the lucky officer who got to try and find Cooper. Sly, being himself, wanted to find Carmelita and have another 'shockpistolrunaway' night again. Bentley had to urge Sly that they needed he needed to go to the center of the city, where the big party will be held at. The party will be inside of a crystallized globe, the globe is hard to scale up, Interpol made it for their parties. The only entrance was through a small window on the east side of the globe. That is a private room for people who…act up during the parties. Bentley already took a grappling hook and tied it to the opened window. Bentley then took it to a nearby pole and extra knotted it.

"You ok buddy?" Sly asked

"Of course, it's only so cold out…" Bentley responded

"I gotcha, I'll be back with the photos!" Sly eagerly responded

Sly positioned his body onto the rope and slowly tugged his way into the room. Bentley cut the rope, and Sly threw the grappling hook out of the window. Sly put on his suit and tie, he looked into a nearby mirror and started posing to see how 'good' he looked. He walked towards the door and turned the knob, before he could open the door completely a cold voice entered his ear.

"Hey stranger, shouldn't you be downstairs?" said the voice.

Sly turned quick and realized it was Vera, but he didn't want to look so obvious.  
"Yeah, but I kind of knocked over the punch bowl…on purpose." Sly laughed

"I would love to sit here and chat nonsense with you, but I have to go down there and have a ball…" Vera responded with a cold laugh

"Same here." Sly said with the mockery of Vera's laugh

Vera passed Sly and turned the knob on the door and walked out. Sly took out his binocucom and started taking pictures of the party below. The same old Carmelita…she wasn't enjoying anything and was watching out for thugs who wanted to bash the party. Sly examined Vera's movements and how she walked. He also examined her social activity, she wasn't a talker, she was just a shy person. Sly looked around for a second, Carmelita's eyes met his. Carmelita's eyes widened as she screamed "COOPER!" Vera looked up to see who Carmelita was screaming at, but Sly was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Bentley! I've been caught by Carmelita! TAKE OVER THE HEIST FROM HERE!" Sly said frantically

"I knew this would happen, I'll be there in a second." Bentley went from street to street, he finally found the bridge connecting the center of the city to the other individual parts of the cities. Venice was split in five; they all connected at the center of the city though. Each of the five parts of Venice had a bridge connecting to the center of the city.

Some of the political leaders didn't agree much, so they decided to split Venice in five individual cities. Each one of the leaders (if you haven't noticed, there are five leaders) would take control of one piece of Venice. After it was decided each city had its own laws, and it was easier to infiltrate Venice now. Apparently you are not really concerned about the 'new history' of Venice and want to get back to the adventure.

Bentley took hold of his dart gun and saw Vera jump out of the window with all of her usual clothes on. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She was in a separate part of Venice now, Bentley would have to be careful or VPF would catch him. VPF is the Venice Police Force, Venice only consists of one police force unless others get involved, like Interpol. Bentley quietly installed the latest in camera technology into his binocucom.

He saw Vera sneak into a two story house, it was decorated in lavender. Bentley was in minor shock, all of the other houses nearby were either broken, in rubble, written on with graffiti, or defiled in some bad manner. Bentley finally understood why she picked a place like this, no one except thugs would enter a crude place like this. Bentley took out his binocucom and took pictures of the safehouse. He took pictures of his surroundings so he wouldn't forget where this location was. He also took pictures of the street signs.

Bentley turned his wheel chair around to depart but something stopped his path of advancement.

"Little kids shouldn't be playing around here." Said a huge muscled saber tooth tiger. He had black glasses (shades) on so you could not see his eyes. He had a blue beret that slumped to the left. He had regular baggy jeans, sixteen belts encircled his waist, each one going into a specific direction. He had no shoes on and wore barbed wire on his knuckles. He had a few necklaces made of gold dangling from his neck. His two teeth that showed the most out of the rest were sharp enough to take out metal. It was no mistake that this guy…was the muscle of Vera's group. The tiger took Bentley and shoved him into the safehouse, Bentley screamed a cry for help that surely reached his binocucom.

Sly was dashing in-between poles and ducking beneath low bridges. Carmelita was following Sly with her shock pistol and shooting aimlessly and the raccoon.

"Hey precious, mind if we make this walk a bit shorter? I have a friend in need; I hope we can hang out some time though." Sly said with a mischievous look on his face. Sly ducked underneath a bridge and jumped to a nearby boat, and he threw a smoke onto the ground near him and made a run for it. He could only hope that his friend was still alive.

----

Well I hope you liked the cliffhanger. I was going to make it end with Bentley getting shoved into the safehouse, but I decided to lengthen it with Sly being chased along a street. I didn't detail the chase, but he was being chased on a winding path and a few bridges were in his path and he had to duck underneath them. He finally found a chance to get out of the winding path from an opening of the winding path, he took the path and jumped onto a boat. He ducked under a bridge and jumped onto the next street, which lead to his safehouse. He threw a smoke bomb on the ground so Carmelita wouldn't dare to shoot, because she would fear that she would hit a citizen of Venice and get Interpol in trouble.


	3. So you're Sly Cooper, eh?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SLY COOPER AND THE GANG! (I do own Vera and her 'muscle'…you'll find out his name later on. They are my OC'S!)

Chapter 3

"_So **you're** Sly Cooper, eh?"_

Sly passed unfamiliar houses and jumped onto a ascending pipe nearby. He moved onto the building, and jumped to another building. He listened hard for any noises. He heard someone speaking in a deep voice nearby. Sly was running towards the destination. He jumped onto four rooftops until he found Bentley and Vera's "muscle."

"So, you're Sly Cooper, eh?" Vera called out. Sly looked to his left and saw Vera. Vera had a small dagger; it was probably a family heirloom like Sly's cane.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Sly responded with a smirk.

"You are supposed to be a world class thief, but in the end, you're no better then a regular thief." Vera responded with a smirk of her own.

"Why do you say that? Bentley and I have found your 'stronghold' and I'm about to beat you down, can a thief get any better?" Sly yelled out

"Yes they can." Vera yelled back. Vera pulled out a laptop and a few maps of Venice.

"So? What is the purpose of a laptop and a few maps?" asked Sly.

"These maps and this laptop…are **yours** Cooper!" laughed Vera

"What! That's impossible, how did you find our safe house? How did you even get information about us?" asked Sly with a confused look on his face.

"No it isn't impossible. Since you guys are world class thieves it was easy to find information about you guys. All I want to know is…where is this 'Murway'?" Vera laughed

"His name is Murray, and you have no right to know where he is!" Sly yelled, his voice echoed through the night.

"Oh? Well I guess Kabuto can take out Murray anytime." Vera laughed

"Kabuto?" Sly questioned.

"Kabuto is the person who is about to kill the brains of your group!" Vera said with a wicked smile.

Kabuto raised Bentley into the sky and was about to throw him back down until…

Sorry I had to end this quickly! I wanted the third chapter to be the longest. Since I made ANOTHER cliffhanger, the fourth chapter is probably going to be the longest out of the other chapters. It's also going to be more exciting then the others also! I hope you guys can wait!


	4. You can't do that because I'm Sly Cooper

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SLY COOPER AND THE GANG! (I do own Vera, Kabuto, and the brains of their group, the 'brains' name is found out later! They are my OC'S!)

Chapter 4

_You wish you could do that, but I'm Sly Cooper_

"Wait!" Sly yelled.

"Bentley is one of my best friends I won't let you just tear him to pieces!" Sly yelled again.

"Well what are you going to do?" Vera replied angrily

"My friends nearly sacrificed themselves over this cane, now I'm going to put it to good use, and smash this damn cane over your head!" Sly replied with his own angry reaction.

Vera lifted up her dagger in a threatening way; she clutched the dagger tight and held it so the blade faced upwards. Sly spun his cane around, ready to attack. It was quite for a second, than a faint sound could be heard.

"No more antics Cooper, lets get down to business!" Vera whispered. The faint sound became the sound of a helicopter. The helicopter was hovering over the soon-to-be battle zone. Sly and Vera looked at the helicopter, they were puzzled because they wanted to know who was in it.

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY THEY CAN BEAT THE MURRAY?" A loud voice yelled.

"Yeah, now get down her pal, you'll need to beat that weird tigers face in." laughed Sly. Murray jumped out of the helicopter and shattered the ground with his fist; the tiger stumbled and dropped Bentley. Murray did a diving catch and caught Bentley; he safely hooked him onto a ladder for a safe trip back to the safehouse.

"I bet you weren't expecting _that_!" chuckled Sly.

"I wasn't expecting that, it's going to make my job twice as hard!" yelled Vera. She leaped into the air and motioned the dagger towards Sly. Sly moved his cane in an upward direction to block the attack. He threw a smoke bomb onto the ground, and he moved in the back of Vera. Sly charged his cane to a devastating power. He then slammed the cane into her hip, then her head. When Sly tried to hit her spine area, a barrier appeared and someone else did also.

The fight below wasn't going so well for anyone. It started off with Kabuto taking his barbed wired hands and he licked the barbed wire, revealing blood on the barbed wire.

"The blood that appears next on these wires isn't going to be mine!" Kabuto yelled.

"Yeah…well…let's fight!" Murray said confusingly.

Murray held the boxing gloves up into his regular stance. Kabuto let his arms dangle down to his waist. Even when Kabuto walked his arms still dangled from his sides, this must've been his fighting stance Murray thought.

Kabuto charged at Murray, when he was about to attack Murray a firecracker blasted into Kabuto's stomach.

"You are lucky you have amazing teammates 'The Murray.'" Laughed Kabuto. Kabuto then disappeared into the night sky somehow.

"SLY! I'M DONE DOWN HERE!" Murray yelled

"Great buddy, make sure you give me cover if I get hurt!" Sly said after blocking an attack from Vera. Vera slashed at Sly and it knocked off his mask. Sly bent down slowly and held the mask with both of his hands. Then he clutched the mask with one hand as tightly as he could.

"You'll pay for that, you're the only one to do that, but there won't be another." Sly tossed away the mask, nothing to revealing it was just supposed to be a fancy type of clothing a regular thief should wear. It seemed precious to him that no one would knock that off though. Murray ran to the building where it was falling and he caught the mask and concealed it in his knapsack. Sly ran towards Vera and threw a smoke bomb straight into her face. Sly knew she couldn't see for a couple of minutes now, he took advantage of this amazing combination and slammed his cane into her chest. He then slammed the cane into her head, then jumped to the back of her and caught part of her clothing and lifted her into the air. He then slammed her back down into the building. The dust and debris could be seen, even from Murray's view.

A monkey came into view again, Sly wondered who he was. Sly ran towards him and threw his cane just to make sure he was real. The cane bounced off a red barrier and returned to Sly, it looked exactly like the barrier that protected Vera from Sly's attack.

"I'm the brains of the group, my name is Mark." The monkey genius laughed.

"WHAT! I was already tired of fighting a monkey before, how am I able to do it again?" Sly cried

"With my technology and these grade-A thieves, I'll kill and stop the legacy to the Cooper clan ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"You wish you could do that, but I'm Sly Cooper buddy." Sly laughed

"No you wish 'buddy'." Mark laughed. Mark charged up lightning in his right hand and charged at Sly. Sly was shocked at how fast he could move. Just as the lightning attack was about to hit Sly, Murray came from the left side and punched Mark in the cheek. Mark struggled to get up, but he went to Vera's side and picked her up. Then he teleported to Kabuto and picked both of them up.

"If we meet again, I'll use the second pill!" Mark laughed.

"Second pill?" Sly asked.

"You'll see…you'll see!" Mark laughed as he teleported into the distance.

"Lets get out of here Sly! This place gives me the creeps, and I'm hungry!" Murray asked, then laughed.

"Sure buddy, let's go back to the hideout!" Sly responded. He was still curious of what the "second pill" was though.

For those of you that read so far, you know there are a lot of cliffhangers. I'll give you some background on Mister Monkeydude first. He creates pills for fighters. He created ten pills for him. This is the first time he had to use those pills. He created them thirty years ago also. The first pill lets him move at amazing speeds, and he can create any element into one of his hands. The second pill is more devastating. It gives all the affects of the first pill and it heals himself. I didn't want to leave you guys with so many cliffhangers in the beginning of the story! I'll leave ya'll hanging when it's almost done though :D…

I'M KIDDING!


	5. Sorry I wasn't listening

**Chapter 5**

_Sorry I wasn't listening_

They were back in their safehouse still wondering whether or not what happened was real. Bentley was preparing some things, he was prepping for his slideshow. Sly in the meantime was flipping pennies out of the window. Murray was eating more then a weeks worth of food. Flipping coins and saliva flying everywhere was just enough for Bentley, so he quickened his research.

"Alright, I have completely made my report," Bentley yelled, "Sly I told you to keep your feet off the table." Bentley complained

"Whatever. You take to long with your research and you expect us to do nothing? You really do need to get out more." Sly laughed

Bentley ignored the rude comment and set up the projector. The projector made a slight hum. It sparked quite a bit before actually turning on. Bentley smacked the left side of the projector and the pictures were projected onto the screen.

"Well alright, this is the plan gang," Bentley huffed "when we fought against Vera and her gang their brains had these special pills. These pills are improving his physical and mental strength. We need to find out the source of these pills. That will be your job Sly. You have to track down and take photos of the brains. Murr.." Bentley was cut off.

"Why do I get the boring heists so far?" Sly asked stubbornly

"If you let me get to the good part, then you'll be excited." Bentley smiled

"Fine, I like the good parts." Sly smiled back

"Anyways, the source of their power, believe it or not, is their computer. We have hit so many places that they have compiled a profile on all of us. They have sought out our advantages and bring them to shame with a little computer. After the Panda King's reconnaissance came in, I have determined that the best time to take their computer is after the heists. If we take it before the heist they will have already had the opportunity to obtain a new laptop," Bentley said.

Bentley took a slight breath then continued on with his speech.

"Murray, you will be teamed up with the Panda King on a mission to take out the muscle. It may seem too early, but if we have a head on battle, I know without a doubt, Murray will lose." Bentley was about to go on before cut off again.

"No one can defeat the Murray!" Murray laughed triumphantly

"Murray, he has barbed wires, you have boxing gloves. He can seriously injure you. I do not want that to happen to my best friend," Bentley said.

"Well, once you put it that way…" Murray said shyly

"May I continue?" Bentley asked

"Yes sir," Murray replied.

"We will barricade an alleyway with Panda King's explosives. When "Kabuto" figures out he can't go one way he'll turn around. Murray, that's when you and him will fight. Dodge all of his moves and push him back into the explosives. Panda King will then explode the fireworks and Murray, take off his necklaces. This is his source of power. It was resonating during our fight. This may just be a hint to his power. It was semi-dark when we were fighting, so it couldn't have been the light making the necklace resonate," Bentley said as he paused for another breath.

"Then after we do all this, that's when we pull off 'Operation: Thunder'," Bentley laughed "this is when we take out the supplies of the enemy. We'll be using the Guru for this. I'll explain when we get all the reconnaissance files up." Bentley paused, as if he was forgetting something.

"Also, Sly, Murray, and I will have to pull off a mission together," Bentley said "Sly will sneak into the Vera safehouse and steal some items that will, unfortunately for them, frame them for the crimes we do. Murray will clear the path of all guards, the police love to travel in packs at night. They are quite, yet cautious. They have groups on the ground and on the rooftops. Once one group goes out, everybody knows. Sly will take out everyone on the roofs and Murray will take out everybody on the streets. While you guys do that, I'll already be doing crimes around the city. I will place a beacon that can only be viewed by our binocucoms. Wherever there is a beacon Sly will go and place an item there. Since the guards will be attacking you and Murray they won't have time to go after me," Bentley said.

"I love this, this is exciting," Sly laughed.

"I told you that you would like it," Bentley said.

"You're always right buddy," Sly chuckled.

"Then let's get out there and do this!" Murray yelled

"Of course Murray…of course," Bentley laughed.


End file.
